


Love Won't Let You Hide

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Half set up, Hecate is as stubborn as an ox, Hecate is such a bottom, It's like sex pollen but with magic, Porn with Feelings, Until she isn't, fight me, half pure smut, little bit of praise kink, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate accidentally ingests a potion that increases her libido. She is just as unhappy and uncomfortable as you think she is. Pippa responds to the situation with far more aplomb.“She hadn't realized just how hot she felt when she'd been wearing her clothing, but now that her clothing was gone, the heat built back up. What could possibly be causing this? Hecate thought back over her day. Oh. Oh no. It couldn't possibly… Hecate couldn't even think about it.A cold shower. She just needed a cold shower.”





	Love Won't Let You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I love tropes. This is unashamedly my answer to what would happen if Hecate got sex pollened. Like all of my fic lately, it got longer than I thought it would. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started as it always did: Mildred Hubble breathed. At least, that's what it seemed like to Hecate after all was said and done. Three extra slugs' tails and too many drops of rosewater turned an innocuous stomach settling potion into something else entirely, and by tasting Mildred's potion when she knew the possible ramifications of a mistake... well, in the end, that made it Hecate's fault.

***

Hecate wanted to squirm. She had walked into the staff room and taken a seat only moments before and now she could barely sit still. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but Hecate Hardbroom did not squirm. She sipped her cup of tea to try to distract herself.

"Everything all right there, HB?" Dimity took the seat opposite her sighing as she finally got off of her feet. It was the end of the day at nearly the end of a long week and everyone in the school was already relaxing into the weekend though it was another day away. Hecate sneered. She was most certainly _not_ relaxed.

"Why would you think anything wouldn't be 'all right?'" Hecate asked. Was it really so obvious? Had her control slipped that badly? Despite the desire to squirm, Hecate didn't think she had moved. 

"I dunno. You just seem a little antsy. It's not like you." Dimity shrugged.

"I assure you, I am perfectly fine." Hecate knew it was a lie as she said it. She did not feel fine. She felt… wrong. There was no reason to let Dimity know that though. Hecate put down her cup and stood. "If you'll excuse me." She ran her hands down the front of her dress lest it be anything less than perfect, and left DImity there to enjoy her tea alone. 

Hecate tried to compose herself as she walked as quickly as was decorous to her rooms. Her clothing felt too tight, too restrictive, and too rough. It was as if she could feel every individual fiber against her skin, every seam growing tighter and cutting into her circulation. She needed to take her dress off, to feel nothing but air against her skin. She felt sweat dripping down the nape of her neck into the collar of her dress. Hecate twisted a hand and vanished, rematerializing in her bedroom a second later. Why she had been walking in the first place baffled her. Why couldn't she think straight? Her hands shook too badly for her to magic her clothing off. Instead, she had to remove each piece by hand. It was preposterous how long it took to remove everything, but she did feel better once she was nude. 

At least, she felt better for a moment. She hadn't realized just how hot she felt when she'd been wearing her clothing, but now that her clothing was gone, the heat built back up. What could possibly be causing this? Hecate thought back over her day. Oh. Oh no. It couldn't possibly… Hecate couldn't even think about it. 

A cold shower. She just needed a cold shower.

***

The cold shower didn't help.

Hecate's skin burned. She ached for someone to touch her. She couldn't bear to put her clothing back on, so instead, she lied sprawled out across her bed. The sheets were just as rough as her clothing had been, but she felt silly simply standing in the middle of her room, and at least this way only half of her body was exposed to the discomfort. She had her hands resting on her stomach and each inhale and exhale sent a spark of pleasure through her system as skin rubbed against skin. Perhaps she could take care of this problem herself. 

Hecate slowly dragged a hand up her torso. That small, almost innocent movement made her breath catch in her throat and she whimpered as she cupped one of her breasts. She brushed her thumb over her nipple and gasped just as she heard the sharp rap on the door to her rooms. 

It seemed like her magic had settled again, so Hecate used it to put on her night things. She winced as she tightened the belt of her robe around her waist. For the sake of their safety, Hecate hoped that it wasn't one of the girls. If she had to track down Mildred Hubble like this, there wouldn't be enough days left in the school year for all of the detentions she would have to attend. Hecate yanked the door open fully prepared to snarl at whoever was on the other side. 

"Pippa?" She stopped short. Pippa was there. Pippa who smelled like bright sunshine. It was all Hecate could do to say a, "well met," rather than reach for Pippa, pull her into her arms, and push her against the door. 

Pippa's smile was radiant as she stepped into Hecate's rooms. 

"Hello, Hecate," Pippa leaned in to kiss Hecate's cheek and it took all of Hecate's willpower not to flinch, or worse, turn her head and capture Pippa's lips with her own. It left Hecate in a daze. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot we were having tea tonight." Hecate stepped back to allow Pippa free reign of her rooms. She really should have known better. She and Pippa had been visiting each other on Thursday nights for months now, and despite the mayhem that often beset Cackle's it was rare that their plans got canceled, and never without warning first. Hecate could have predicted Pippa's frown.

"I can go back to Pentangle's if you like." Pippa took a step back toward the door. Hecate hated to disappoint Pippa though. 

"No, no. Please stay." Hecate tried for a smile though she was sure it came out more like a grimace. She magicked up the tea tray and motioned for Pippa to take her usual seat. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Of course." Pippa smiled at Hecate as she disappeared into her bedroom. 

Once in her bedroom, Hecate took a deep breath and tried to steel her nerves. She could do this. Pippa would only stay for an hour or two. Hecate could deal with that without making a fool of herself. If only Pippa didn't smell so good. If only she didn't know what Pippa felt like under her hands from what was now obviously too many hugs. Hecate allowed herself one more deep breath before she opened the door and entered her sitting room once again. 

Hecate managed half a game of chess before she had to cross her arms and wrap them around herself to keep from squirming. She managed to contain herself for a few moments, but the relief was temporary. 

"Hecate, is everything alright?" Pippa looked at Hecate in concern. Clearly pretending to be normal wasn't working. Unlike with Dimity, Hecate chose to answer truthfully this time. Pippa was the only friend she had that she could imagine discussing this with. They had, after all, survived the hormones of adolescence together. 

"I'm afraid I've done something foolish." Hecate looked down. She might be willing to talk to Pippa about this, but she couldn't meet her eyes. 

"I can't imagine you have ever, in your adult life, done anything foolish." Pippa reached out to raise Hecate's head, but Hecate pulled away.

"The second years were making a stomach settling potion in class today. I think one of them," Hecate's tone made it clear just which student she thought it was, "may have added a bit too much of some key ingredients." She hoped that was enough to alert Pippa to her problem. She still blushed a bright red. 

"Oh?" Pippa asked. "Oh." Pippa looked quite grave, but there was the faintest of smirks around her lips. "That is, indeed, a predicament." 

"Quite," Hecate sat up straighter, and clasped her hands in her lap as if that could assuage her embarrassment. Unfortunately, placing her hands in her lap was a bad idea. She quickly repositioned them at her sides. In an uncharacteristic move, she picked up one of the chess pieces and started fiddling with it. She still couldn't meet Pippa's eyes. 

Pippa swallowed and paused delicately before she said anything. "You know it won't go away until you… do something about it." If Hecate's blush had faded at all, it was now back in full force. 

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Hecate sat up straighter. "I thought, perhaps you may have heard of an antidote that I have not?" It was unlikely, the potion was a highly controlled substance and thus not the subject of much research, but it could only hurt her pride to ask.

"I haven't, but I can certainly look when I go back to Pentangle's. Does anyone else know about this?" Pippa asked. Hecate bristled. 

"No, and I would prefer it if it stayed that way." She would not have herself become the subject of idle gossip. Even telling Pippa verged on the edge of revealing too much.

"Of course," Pippa reached out for Hecate's arm then thought better of it. "Do you want to finish our game or should I leave you alone?" 

"I think," Hecate swallowed hard, "I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you left."

"Of course." Pippa stood and made her way to the door. "I'll mirror if I find anything. And do feel free to do the same if you need anything. Anything at all." Where normally she would take Hecate's hand or kiss her cheek or even give her a hug, this time she simply gave Hecate a little wave before she left.

***

Hecate walked into her first class of the day with trepidation. She had, eventually, managed to fall asleep the night before, though it had taken several self-administered orgasms to reach that point. A fact that she was not particularly proud of. Now that she was awake again, the heat that flushed her skin had returned. It made her every movement torture as the heightened sensitivity of her skin clashed with the warp and weft of the fabric she had to wear, but it simply would not do to teach her class in her nightgown.

Hecate sniffed as the first of the girls filed in and took their seats. She could already feel sweat gathering at the small of her back. A cooling charm then. Hecate muttered it under her breath and sighed slightly as it took effect. It would have to do for now. After all, she had a class to teach.

***

Hecate only made it through half of the day before she had to beg off and return to her rooms. The familiar surroundings were little comfort, but at least she could remove her dress and put on something less restrictive. From there, Hecate summoned every book the library had on potions involving sex and started to pour over them. There were quite a few, which both did and did not make sense since they taught teenagers. Her hands kept wandering to touch her own skin, her fingers on her wrists or knees or neck, but never anything more risqué than that. That could come… later if it was necessary. When those proved to be useless, Hecate moved on to recent journal articles. She was glad the school maintained a subscription with the witching journal storage service despite the expense, but that search too proved to be a dead end. It seemed that despite the… sexiness… of the topic, no one was interested in developing antidotes to potions that increased the libido.

That settled it. She would just have to suck it up and ignore everything her body was telling her. She was certain she could manage it. Perhaps she merely needed to make it through the weekend. The potion had to wear off by then. That, or she would simply get used to it effects and ignoring them would become easier. 

She had just resolved to do exactly that when she saw Pippa appear in her mirror. Pippa did not look optimistic. 

"You've found nothing then?" Hecate asked, her disappointment clear. 

"Well, not nothing," Pippa said. "I did find a brief treatise on the potion itself, its effects and its uses, but nothing beyond the obvious on how to reverse it, I'm afraid. It may be enough for you to develop an antidote or a counter potion, but it would take even you days, if not weeks, to do so and you haven't that much time."

"What on Earth do you mean? I've survived two days as it is. I'm sure I could stand it for a bit longer." It was the weekend after all. She could simply chalk her absence up to illness. Hecate was caressing the skin around her wrist once again. It had become an almost soothing habit. Was it getting hotter again? She just wanted someone to touch her. 

"Apparently if left… unresolved… for more than three or four days, the survival rate becomes very grim." Pippa looked concerned, her brow furrowed. 

"You're saying that unless I have sex," Hecate practically spat the word out, "with someone within the next 48 hours, I'm going to die?" 

Pippa grimaced. "Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. I," She hesitated but then pressed on, "I don't suppose you're dating anyone?"

"Would I be in this situation if I were?" Hecate said sternly. As if she wanted to date anyone other than Pippa at this point. But that would never happen.

"Well, I suppose not." Pippa folded her hands together and tried to sit calmly. Hecate appreciated the effort. 

"We could always engage the services of--" Pippa started before Hecate cut her off. 

"I am _not_ hiring a prostitute." Hecate drew up to her full height in indignation. Really. How could Pippa even think that was an option?

"Is there anyone else? An ex maybe?"

"No one of note." One night stands at various conferences didn't exactly count as exes, and her one serious relationship, well, the less said about that the better.

"Someone from the school then? Dimity perhaps?" Hecate didn't even bother to respond to that suggestion. She just glared. 

"Right. Unless you're willing to go out to a bar…?" Hecate's continued glare answered that question. 

"We seem to be running out of options. There's always, well," now Pippa looked nervous. "There's always me." Pippa shifted uncomfortably in her chair. What could Pippa possibly be thinking? 

Hecate fought to keep her expression neutral. Pippa… Pippa was off limits. She felt… she felt far too much to simply sleep with Pippa. She opened her mouth to say no but said, "I suppose you would not be… unacceptable," instead. Her eyes went wide and she blinked owlishly. What was she thinking? This was a terrible idea. 

Pippa laughed. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special." The smile on her face belied her words. 

"Pippa, you don't have to do this." Hecate tried to walk back her acceptance of Pippa's help. "I'm certain there's another way." There had to be another way. Maybe hiring a prostitute… Hecate shuddered in revulsion at the idea. 

"Of course I don't _have_ to do it, but I offered because I want to help, and this seems like the best way to help you right now. It's just sex after all." Hecate didn't know how Pippa could be so sanguine about the situation. Maybe because neither her life nor her heart were on the line. 

"I suppose you're right." Hecate still couldn't stop worrying, couldn't stop being fearful. It was _Pippa_. Still, at least Pippa understood most of the situation, if not all of the nuances. It would be easier to keep things separate, to keep them compartmentalized, that way. At least she hoped it would.

Pippa's smile turned gentle. "Try not to worry so much, darling. It's going to be fine. Let me tell my deputy that I'll be out for the rest of the weekend visiting a friend and I'll be there as quickly as my broomstick can fly." Pippa reached out and touched her mirror, a fond look on her face before she disappeared. 

Left alone with her thoughts and the body that was betraying her, Hecate shuddered. She looked around her rooms to see if anything was out of place. At least straightening up would give her something to do, but other than the tea service, everything looked fine. Tea. Should Hecate be prepared to offer Pippa tea? She wouldn't normally question something so mundane. Of course they would have tea when Pippa visited, but this wasn't a normal visit. Hecate went ahead and made some tea anyway. If nothing else, she needed some herself just then. While she waited for it to steep, Hecate stepped into her bedroom. Should she turn down the covers on her bed? Leave them as they were? Was there a protocol for this sort of situation? She decided to turn them down. 

Hecate returned to her sitting room and poured her tea then she down to wait.

***

Hecate jumped at the knock on her door. Pippa… Pippa was knocking. Pippa was there. Hecate got up and an opened the door to be met with the sight of Pippa, the smell of Pippa, invading her space.

"I…" Hecate stepped back to let Pippa in. "Well…" Pippa grabbed Hecate's hand before she could complete the gesture. 

"I don't think that's necessary at this point, do you?" Pippa squeezed the hand she was now holding and Hecate's temperature went up two degrees. She wanted to pull away, to tug at her non-existent collar, but it was far from the most intimate touch she and Pippa would be sharing that night. Best to get used to it now. 

"No, I suppose not." Hecate tentatively returned the squeeze. "I thought, maybe you'd like to have some tea?" 

Pippa looked at Hecate in understanding as she dropped Hecate's hand. "Is the door spelled?" Pippa looked over her shoulder and Hecate realized she had forgotten to do so. How humiliating would if be if they were interrupted? She moved her hand and said a quick chant under her breath. It allowed her a fractional amount of relaxation, but not enough to take away the tension in her shoulders. While she was doing it, Pippa dimmed the lights in Hecate's rooms.

"Good." Pippa reached up and brushed back some of the wisps of hair that had escaped Hecate's bun, and the feeling of Pippa's fingers against her skin was enough to make her whimper oh so quietly. She blushed. This entire situation was embarrassing. 

"May I take that down?" Pippa asked as she nodded toward Hecate's hair. It seemed as though Pippa was going to ignore Hecate's question about the tea. 

"I can just…" Hecate swallowed hard her throat working up and down. Pippa covered both of Hecate's hands with her own. 

"I'd rather do it myself." Pippa looked unflinchingly in Hecate's eyes and Hecate found she couldn't breathe. It was so much like a dream, too much like a dream, to be real. She nodded and leaned her head forward as her eyes fluttered closed. Then Pippa's fingers were skimming the top of her head as they zeroed in on the pins keeping her hair in place. She felt the scratch of each one against her scalp, something she generally wouldn't notice. Then her plait fell down against her back, the thump of it startling her. Pippa smiled a tiny smile as she pulled the plait over Hecate's shoulder before running her fingers to gently pull the other woman's hair down until it was loose around her head. 

Hecate shivered as Pippa's fingers finally reached her scalp to rub away the last of the tension. 

"I remember helping you do your hair back in school before you'd mastered the magic," Pippa said. "But you never let me take it down." Pippa continued to run her fingers through Hecate's hair where it rested over her shoulder. Though they were loose, Hecate's night clothes started to feel more and more restrictive. 

"It was something my mother…" Hecate shrugged helplessly. "I've never…" Her throat worked again. 

"Thank you then," Pippa said. She seemed to take it for the honor it was as she leaned up and placed a quick, almost reverential kiss on Hecate's lips. It was nothing more than a brush of lips against lips, but Hecate startled like a newborn colt anyway. Only after her muscles tensed did she realize how much Pippa had done to relax her, to try to put her at ease. She found she wanted to return to that place but she didn't know how. 

"Pippa," Hecate started, but she had no follow up. 

"Shhh," Pippa breathed as she cupped Hecate's jaw and drew her closer. When their lips touched again, it was just as soft, just as gentle as Pippa's hands in her hair had been. Pippa took her time even as heat flared low in Hecate's belly. She wanted to rush, but she was too nervous for that. She simply let Pippa keep brushing their lips together. It took her at least a minute before she started returning the kiss before her anxiety allowed her to start moving her own lips. Pippa didn't seem to mind. She just continued her steady presence in front of Hecate. Eventually, though, Hecate did return the kiss. She opened her mouth under Pippa's without prompting. Pippa purred. It brought Hecate up short. She hadn't thought about how this was going to affect Pippa, what it must be like for her. 

"What's wrong?" Pippa asked her eyes slowly opening to look at Hecate. Hecate looked down at Pippa's kiss-swollen lips. 

"I just," Hecate tried, "You don't have to do this." She needed to give Pippa another chance to stop this. 

"We've already covered this, darling," Pippa ran her thumb over Hecate's cheekbone. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything to help you. Even this. Do you understand how important you are to me?" 

"I think so." Friends. That's all they were. Of course she would offer to help. It didn't mean anything. And Hecate's entire body felt like it was on fire. If they didn't do something about this soon, she was going to combust. 

"Do you think we can move this to the bedroom, or are you going to freak out on me?" Pippa's gentle smile was back. 

"I…," The inside of Hecate's mouth felt like sandpaper. "The bedroom is acceptable. And I have never 'freaked out' about anything in my life."

Pippa's laugh called her out on her bald-faced lie. Still, Pippa took Hecate's hand and tugged her over the threshold and into the bedroom. Hecate froze when she saw the bed and her eyes went wide. Pippa squeezed her hand and turned back to Hecate. "I believe this is what they call, 'freaking out.'"

"Pippa, please don't tease," Hecate pleaded. 

"Of course not. I'm sorry." Still, Pippa's eyes danced with mirth. "Why don't we just go back to the kissing? That seemed to be working out." 

Hecate stiffly nodded her acquiescence. It was true. They kissing had been working. Hecate gathered up all of her courage, and this time, she leaned down to capture Pippa's lips with her own. Hecate kissed Pippa with more force, wrapping her arms around Pippa's waist as Pippa's arms came up to circle her neck. Pippa gasped. If they were going to do this, Hecate didn’t want Pippa to think that it was a chore or that Pippa was undesirable. Hecate was willing to admit to at least a bit of pride as well. She thought herself a decent lover and she wanted to make sure Pippa could get as much enjoyment out of this situation as possible. So she kissed Pippa harder and with more passion, she pulled Pippa closer, until their bodies were flush together, and with one more burst of courage, she swiped her tongue over Pippa's lips and demanded entrance. Pippa gave it willingly, letting their tongues slip over one another as she returned Hecate's fervor with her own. Pippa bit down on Hecate's bottom lip and they both moaned. 

Devoid of her earlier deliberateness, Pippa untied the belt to Hecate's robe and spread the robe open. Her hands had just found the fabric of Hecate's nightgown, just pressed it back against Hecate's skin, when there was a knock at the door. Hecate _whimpered_ , closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly as she pulled away. Pippa let her go. 

"Great Goddess," Hecate muttered to herself as she headed toward the door. She closed her robe again as she threw the door open. She wasn't surprised to see Ethel Hallow standing on the other side. "Is someone in mortal danger? Is the castle about to fall down?" Hecate snapped. 

"No, Miss Hardbroom. It's just Mildred--" Hecate didn't give Ethel a chance to finished. Normally she would care about just what Mildred Hubble was doing, but she had no patience for it that night. 

"Unless one of those two things are happening, I do not want to hear about it. Go bother someone else." To Ethel's great surprise, Hecate shut the door in her face.

From the doorway between the sitting room and the bedroom, Pippa said, "Hecate, is everything--" but Hecate didn't give her a chance to finish either. If they were going to do this, and the flush of Hecate's skin told her they were, it was time to stop stalling. Hecate captured Pippa's lips and in the same movement picked the other woman up. Pippa's legs automatically came to wrap around Hecate's hips as Hecate moved them across the floor and to the bed. This was what Hecate wanted. This was what she had been aching for days. No one else would do. It had to be Pippa. 

Hecate sat Pippa down on the edge of the bed and as soon as her hand were free, she started to pull off her own robe. She got tangled in the arms though and let out a noise of frustration before Pippa helped her to get it off. She pulled at Pippa's dress and groaned out a, "this needs to go," before she was raising her fingers to accomplish just that. Pippa took Hecate's hand to stop her. 

"Slow down," Pippa said. "There's no reason to rush this. This dress has a zipper and I suggest you use it." Pippa gave Hecate a stern look and Hecate took a deep breath in response. 

"Yes, Pippa," Hecate responded. Pippa was right. Pippa was always right (except when it came to modern magic). Hecate pushed back against the feeling that she had to have Pippa right that moment and helped Pippa to stand. Once Pippa was on her feet, Hecate found the zipper of her dress and slowly lowered it. She had to admit, there was something about this that was better than simply magicking away their clothing. Maybe it was the way she could feel every inch of skin down Pippa's spine as she tugged the zipper down, maybe it was just because Pippa told her to, she didn't want to overthink it. Hecate kissed Pippa with more care as she finally hit the bottom of the zipper.

"Help me?" she asked as she started to peel the dress forward off of Pippa's shoulders. 

"That's why I'm here, darling," Pippa said as she pulled her arms out of sleeves of the dress. A tug later and the dress was pooled around Pippa's ankles. Hecate didn't know what to touch first so she simply stared in awe at the expanse of bare skin in front of her. Pippa smile reached all the way to her eyes. She took pity on Hecate and reached for Hecate's nightgown. "Off." This time Pippa did use magic and Hecate stood before Pippa naked. There was already a sheen of sweat covering her skin, but that didn't seem to bother Pippa as she wrapped her arms around Hecate and pulled her in close. Pippa was still in her bra and knickers, but that barely registered in Hecate's mind as it reeled. Her arms went around Pippa almost of their own volition. "That's good." Pippa soothed with her voice and the way she was running her palms up and down Hecate's back. 

Despite the heat running through her body, Hecate shivered. Goosebumps sprang up on her skin. Her nipples pebbled where they rubbed against Pippa's chest. Hecate leaned in for another kiss, and Pippa immediately granted her request. Pippa brought her hand up to cup Hecate's face and rub a thumb over Hecate's cheek to direct the kiss. Eventually, the kiss came to a natural conclusion though they kept their faces close together, forehead resting against forehead. 

"I think it's time we go to bed," Pippa breathed. Her underthings were gone in a flash, her hair was down, and before Hecate could get overwhelmed, Pippa had reversed their positions and pushed Hecate down on the bed. She pulled the sheets the rest of the way back and ignored Hecate's whine at the brief separation of their skin. 

"Soon, darling, soon." Once Pippa situated everything to her liking, she crawled on top of Hecate to straddle her hips. Hecate could feel Pippa's wetness against her stomach and wondered at it. Had she done that? It was no surprise that her own thighs were slick. The potion was to blame, but Pippa… For Pippa to be just as turned on… Hecate blushed. 

"Pippa…," Hecate's hips rocking, trying to find some sort of friction that just wasn't there. 

"Shh," Pippa said as she leaned down for yet another kiss. "I'm going to take care of you."

Hecate's hands tangled in Pippa's hair. "Please." She didn't like to beg, but in this situation, she wasn't above it. She needed Pippa to touch her. Hecate had never felt so taken care of in her life. Too bad it was all going to come crashing down in a few hours. 

"Shh," Pippa repeated. She ducked down to take one of Hecate's nipples in her mouth. Hecate arched up under her, hands grappling for Pippa's hips. Once she got some purchase, she pulled Pippa down, holding her closer, holding her tighter. Pippa switched from one nipple to the other and Hecate's breath caught in her throat. She whimpered as the other woman pulled away. Pippa ran her hands over Hecate's ribs before pushing up to cover her breasts. She leaned down and nuzzled under Hecate's jaw. She whispered, "I want to taste you now," into Hecate's ear and Hecate moaned. "May I?" 

"Please," Hecate begged again. She was so wet, so ready, and the potion in her system wouldn't let her say no. 

"Good girl," Pippa said and it made Hecate whimper. Pippa started to shimmy backward until she was able to slip between Hecate's legs. She placed a kiss on Hecate's pubic bone before sliding further down. Once she was there, Pippa wasted little time pulling one of Hecate's legs over her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed her way up one of Hecate's thighs, already able to taste Hecate from the light coating of wetness she found there. She snuck her tongue out to brush against it and Hecate jumped. Pippa chuckled and wrapped an arm over Hecate's hips to keep her in place. "Don't worry, I've got you." Pippa nuzzled at the very top of one of Hecate's thighs, sighing in contentment as she breathed Hecate in. Hecate whined. 

"I'm right here," Pippa murmured as she nuzzled further inward and against the outside of Hecate's lips. Hecate thought she might die. She didn't know how much more of Pippa's teasing she could take. She just wanted Pippa to touch her. Finally, finally, Pippa spread her lips and flicked out her tongue. 

Hecate moaned at the first touch. It would be so easy for her to come from just that little touch, but she didn't want that. Not if this was going to be the only time she would get to get to feel Pippa like this. 

But Pippa didn't give her the change to sink into that first touch. She flattened her tongue and laved it over Hecate's clit. Hecate reached down and tried to find something to hold onto, but she wasn't coordinated enough and ended up with a fist full of sheets instead. Pippa took pity on her and caught Hecate's hand in her own, holding it while she continued to lick at Hecate's clit. She moved her tongue down to thrust it inside of Hecate. Hecate moaned again and gripped Pippa's hand even harder. It wasn't enough.

Hecate tugged on Pippa's hand and it caught Pippa's attention. She lifted her head. "What do you need, darling? What is it?" She looked at Hecate in complete understanding. 

"Inside, I need you… please." Hecate managed to sob out the words before her face turned red and her jaw clamped up. She arched her hips in a plea. 

Pippa placed another kiss over Hecate's clit before she maneuvered herself to be able to fulfill Hecate's request. She easily slipped one finger into Hecate, and when that proved to be too little, she slipped in a second. Hecate whined. The stretch felt so good. Pippa felt like she was so deep inside of her. Pippa's tongue started lapping at her once again and Hecate knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. 

"Pippa, Goddess, _Pippa_ ," Hecate cried out as she crashed over the edge and everything briefly went white. Pippa kept licking her through her orgasm, and after she was finished, slowly pulled her fingers out, then she crawled back up Hecate's body and nudged at Hecate until she was lying in the circle of Hecate's arms. 

Pippa nuzzled under Hecate's jaw. "How are you feeling?" She placed a kiss under Hecate's ear. 

"I… I don't know yet." Hecate swallowed. She hated that this potion made her own body feel like that of a stranger. 

"That's alright. We can wait. I'm perfectly content here." Pippa snuggled closer as all of Hecate's insecurities reasserted themselves. 

"Are you? Content here?" Hecate asked. There was no reason for that to be the case. An offer of sex didn't mean anything when it came to cuddling (Goddess she hated that word) after. 

"Of course I am," Pippa looked at her as if she might be crazy. 

"I don't understand." She didn't. Why was Pippa looking at her as if lounging in bed together was the most natural thing for them to be doing? If anything, Pippa should be putting her clothing on and fleeing. 

"Do you really not know?" Pippa leavered herself up onto one elbow where she could look down at Hecate. 

"Know what?" Hecate asked. The sex must have left her brain foggy. She had no earthly idea what Pippa was talking about.

Pippa smiled fondly. "For a very smart witch, you can be utterly oblivious sometimes."

"What does that mean?" What was Pippa talking about? What was she oblivious to? 

"It means, sex or not, I would be content to rest in your arms every day." Pippa stroked Hecate's jaw. "It means this wasn't the chore for me you must think it was." She leaned down for a soft kiss. "I means I love you. I was in love with you in school and now that we've reconnected, I've fallen in love with you all over again." 

"Oh." Hecate felt like she had been punched in the gut, like all of the air had been knocked out of her. She pulled back to get a better look at Pippa, to gauge if she was really telling the truth. She saw nothing but sincerity on Pippa's face. "You know I'm in love with you too." Hecate felt tears coming to her eyes but she banished them with a blink.

"Yes, I knew. Or at least I suspected. You're very adept at saying things without speaking. And it was the only explanation that made any sense when you agreed to let me come here with so little resistance. But I appreciate you saying it out loud." Pippa laid back down and pressed close to Hecate once again. Hecate rolled to face Pippa. This time she was the one caressing Pippa's jaw. She tilted it up and leaned in. 

"May I?" she asked as she leaned in for a kiss. 

"You'd better."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Comments make my day!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
